


Drawing You My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Sex, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto discovers lewd drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing You My Love

“H-haru? What are you doing?”

Haru's head is bent over a thick sketchbook in his lap. The pencil is moving furiously making faint sounds on the paper. It's a peaceful scene. Winter had set in at a rapid pace and that meant no swimming. Poor Haru had taken to extra long soaks in the tub where occasionally Makoto would join him. 

He pinches the socked foot that's resting in his lap when the question goes ignored. 

“Nothing really.”

He stifles a laugh. “It's rare to see Haru drawing. Can I see?”

“No.”

Makoto is taken aback by the abrasiveness in Haru's tone. Sensing his hurt Haru quickly adds, “It's not that good.”

Typical Haru. He contents himself to going back to the novel he's reading. The characters lose their meaning though as Makoto's eyes keep getting drawn back to his boyfriend's expression. His nose is pinched in concentration and hands flying at breakneck speed. The tick tick tick only adds to his growing curiosity. 

Haru quickly flies off the bed and murmurs that he's going to the restroom. Before he can stop himself, Makoto's hands grab the sketchbook. His mouth drops open. He could feel a deep burning sensation resonating in his stomach. 

Haru was drawing pictures of him.

And not just any pictures. As Makoto flips through the book he finds himself in every lewd position imaginable. In one drawing his hand is on his dick furiously pumping himself. In another he's kneeling on the bed fingers knuckle deep inside. He is in every position imaginable. Some look incredibly uncomfortable. Others are...erotic. Haru is in some, massaging Makoto, sucking him, riding him furiously. It's messy and has a raw sort of beauty. 

Is this what Haru imagined? They had had sex before. But nothing of the magnitude in the drawings. Was he lacking something? Did Haru not enjoy it when they had sex? He flips the page and sees a half finished portrait. This must have been what Haru had been working on before. 

They were lying naked on Makoto's bed, legs entangled in the covers. A serene look painted both of their faces. Haru's especially. He looked so happy. There was that rare smile that he rarely showed. It made the larger teen melt slightly. Who knew Haru was this sensual? 

“What are you doing?” 

Makoto's heart sky rockets at the voice. He fumbles for the sketchbook but it lands with a thud on his big toe. 

“Ow!” He cries. “Haru, I'm sorry! I was just curious. I shouldn't have looked. I should have respected your privacy. I hope you can forgive me!”

Haru says nothing. Just picks up the pad and sits down on the bed. 

He starts to apologize again but Haru holds out a hand to silence him. “It's okay, Makoto.”

“Good,” he murmurs. “Um..can I ask you a question?”

The way Haru avoids his gaze tells him that he's extremely embarrassed. 

“Sure...” 

“Well...um....are you bored?”

Blue eyes snap to full alert. His thumbs fiddle together. “Of course not. They're just fantasies. Sex with Makoto could never be boring.”

Makoto glomps him. “Haru!” 

Arms accommodate to where Makoto is pressed fully against him, lips pressed softly to his nape. Makoto brings his knee to fit into the space of Haru's crotch. He pushes him down onto the bed and slathers his lips with kisses. Haru catches each one, slipping his tongue into the pocky scented breath. He flits the slick muscle over the upper wall of his mouth making Makoto's breath hitch. 

He slides the sketchbook from Haru's grip and flips to one of the drawings. 

“Let's try this one, Haru-chan.” Makoto flashes him a smile that makes the other mans knees turn to jelly. 

“We don't have to...don't make yourself uncomfortable because of me.” 

“But I want to. Haru means so much to me. If I'm with him, I'll be fine.” He's rewarded with a rare blush flaring across Haru's cheeks. 

Hands and knees quickly discard each others pants and Haru arches up to snake against his lover's hardened erection. He swallows a moan which makes Haru arch into him again. 

“Make that sound some more.” 

He lets out a suppressed sound from deep within his throat that Haru stifles with a kiss. This was nothing like their ordinary kisses. This was hot and wet and full of aching desire. They pull apart just slightly and let their tongues capture the saliva running from the others mouth. Makoto inhales Haru's banana scented spit with hunger. 

He rubs a thumb over Haru's clavicle and nips him hard, switching between suckling and biting. Soon there is a glaring red spot which is easily unveiled from under any shirt. 

“You've never left a mark before.” Haru whispers. “We'll get some weird looks tomorrow.”

“Let them look. I don't care.” And it was true. For once, all Makoto cared about was the feeling of Haru's skin against his and how his hand felt rubbing on a certain area. 

Soon both teens are completely naked, Haru in Makoto's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. They've had sex before. But mostly just hasty quickies in the boys locker room. Here they are completely free and Makoto is free to explore Haru's body all he desires. He finds that he's most sensitive around his nipples and responds eagerly when Makoto takes each one in his mouth and sucks it like a pocky stick. 

Haru loves to fist his fingers through his lovers hair and alternate between pulling and brushing it out of his eyes. His face, usually void of emotions, light up with a multitude of expressions as Makoto takes his member in his hand and jerks. 

“Please do that harder!” He rasps into Makoto's neck. Makoto remembers how he likes to touch his own self and tries those techniques on Haru. A shout bubbles from between Haru's clenched lips. He thumbs the slit and Haru arches out of his lap. 

“Shit!” 

Makoto leans him back and traces the opening with his tongue this time. Haru's fist clench into the sheets, letting out a breathy moan. 

“I-inside...” he pants. 

“Eh! Are you sure?” 

He swallows loudly making Makoto's dick twitch. 

“Where is your-”

“In the top of my chest of drawers.” 

Makoto goes to retrieve the lubricant, missing the warmth of his lovers body. 

“You shouldn't keep intimate items such as this in an open place.” 

“S-shut up. And who's going to see it?” 

The bed creaks as Makoto settles back onto it and pours a dime size amount on his fingertips. He pushes one finger gingerly inside, reveling in Haru's wanton expression. 

The heat against his digit makes him wonder how his dick would feel in there. He pushes in another finger, then another; thrusting them softly then a bit harder. Haru's pants have grown quicker and hitch just slightly. 

He takes his fingers out and slathers his dick in the slippery substance. The blue eyes teen watches keenly as Makoto settles himself into position and slides in..a little further...all the way. Haru's mouth forms a little 'o' as he takes all of his lover in. He leans up to kiss him, Makoto meeting him and thrusting lightly. 

Haru wraps his legs around him as he moves to meet each moment. They settle into a rhythm alternating between soft and harder movements. Claws rake into his back and Makoto discovers that his boyfriend likes it a bit rough. He digs into the skin of his ass, leaving Haru to mutter faster which he eagerly complies. 

Haru's ragged pants turn into high pitched whines as Makoto unseat him and slams him back down. Eager hands push him back and he is treated to the glorious sight of Haru riding him. 

A milky white substance spurts onto his chest and Haru collapses into his open arms as his orgasm rips through him. 

Strong hands rub taut muscles as Haru tries to catch his breath. 

“Sorry..I came on you.” 

Makoto kisses him and reassures him it's okay. It was more than okay. As he savers the sight of Haru, his own hand reaches down and starts to stroke himself. He comes quickly with the assistance of Haru's mouth and soon both are entangled in the sheets breathing in the scent of sex and sweat. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Makoto whispers into his friend's ear. 

“...Better.” A quick smile flits across his lip. 

Makoto wraps his arms around the smaller teen and quickly falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try and tell me Haru wouldn't do this! He is so good with detail ;)
> 
> Listening to Lady Gaga's Artpop album is certainly inspiring....


End file.
